Bludgeoned
by AlexTheHeretic
Summary: After Ventus finds out Aqua, his girlfriend of three years, has not only been using him for money, but has been cheating on him for Terra, his best friend, leaving Ventus in an emotional state that begins to mess with his mental state, forcing him to snap into a monster.


**A/N: What's up, guys? I'm back with another Kingdom Hearts story! (: Alright, this fanfic is based off one of my favorite Suicide Silence songs. WARNING: Contains gore and a Aqua/Terra and short Ventus/Aqua lemon.**

* * *

Ven sat alone in his room, sobbing and hyperventilating loudly. He opened his eyes, his vision was obscure and blurry, due to the great amounts crying. The emotional pain he was feeling in his chest was so unbearable, it began to mess with his mental state, as well as his physical state. He was so depressed he couldn't move. He was so angry, he couldn't think straight at all. The depression and anger began to mess with his mental state.

"W-Why... Wh-Why would you do this to me...?" Ven sobbed as he fell back on his bed, closing his eyes, sobbing louder than ever.

What's wrong you ask?

Aqua. That's what's wrong. His girlfriend of 3 years has not ONLY been using him for his money, but she has been cheating on him with his best friend, Terra. He found out when he walked to Aqua's house today and saw Terra and her making love on her couch. He doesn't know how long she had been cheating on him, but that didn't matter. He was in so much pain to even care at all.

"Worthless!" Ven yelled through sobs. He clenched the covers on his bed and rolled over, covering himself.

"You're just another fucking plague!" Ven cursed.

It has only been five hours and he has gotten worse over every minute. His rational thinking was fading away. The mental image of his girlfriend riding his best friend fueled his anger. The thought of everything he had given up for his girlfriend of _three years_ only made him feel more miserable and angry. Ven was slowly beginning to change. He was no longer this caring and lovable individual. Once his rational thinking had been consumed by misery and his anger, he snapped.

All he could do now was kill.

Ven's sobs slowly died off. He got up from his bed and wiped his eyes from the tears. His vision became clear, but his mind was clouded with a black fog of hatred.

"Be nothing without me..." Ven said. Ven got up from his bed and walked to his bathroom. He looked in the mirror, his eyes layered with red, and bags under his eyes. His hair was a mess due to the him rolling on the floor crying too much and lack of rest.

"I won't allow your curses to come back to me ..." Ven said in a dark and low tone. He put out on his hoodie, his face barely visible. He looked at the time on his watch and looked back at his reflection.

"You have no more time left..." Ven said as he walked out the bathroom.

* * *

Aqua sat on Terra's lap, both sloppily and passionately making out with each other. Their tongues tied and clashed with each other's, both moaning while doing so.

"I always loved you..." Aqua said through their make out session, feeling Terra's muscular abs. Terra stuck his hand through Aqua's skinny jeans and began to rub her ass, feeling her panties as well.

"I always loved you too..." Terra said as he kissed Aqua on her neck, sending chills down her spine.

"Ventus doesn't know how to provide for you properly..." Terra said with a small chuckle. Aqua giggled and rubbed Terra's left cheek.

"I don't love him... I never had. I was only using him." Aqua said. Terra laughed, still rubbing Aqua's ass.

"You were using him for how long? Three years?" Terra asked smiling. Aqua nodded her head, rubbing Terra's hair. She found out about Ven's wealth and immediately wanted to be with him. He gave her half his wealth throughout the relationship and would buy her nice things.

"I was only his girlfriend because he was rich as hell." Aqua said with a sly grin.

"Now that I have half his wealth, I can get almost anything I want." Aqua said with a giggle. Terra chuckled and kissed Aqua on the lips.

"You do plan on sharing it with me, right?" Terra asked jokingly. Aqua smiled and Kissed Aqua back.

"Well, that depends... Do you plan on leaving me?" Aqua asked. Terra smiled lovingly and replied, "Now, why would I leave the one I always loved?".Aqua smiled and pulled Terra into another passionate kiss.

"I love you so much..." Aqua said as she cupped Terra's cheeks with her hands. Terra used his other hand to play with Aqua's breasts, causing her to moan. Terra then transitioned his hand to Aqua's crotch and rubbed firmly, making her moan a little louder.

"T-Terra..." Aqua moaned, biting her lower lip. Aqua began to slowly unzip her jeans, exposing her black panties.

"Do you want to bludgeon this pussy up again...?" Aqua whispered in Terra's ear, sending a chill down his spine.

"I want to bludgeon your pussy to death..." Terra whispered. Aqua grinned and slowly pulled her jeans off. Terra began kissing Aqua's neck, loving the taste and feel of her soft skin. Terra once again put his hand on Aqua's crotch, rubbing her pussy and her ass at once. Aqua bit her lip and began to whimper and moan loudly.

"Take me upstairs, Terra... I want you so badly right now..."

* * *

Ven walked in the rain, holding his sledgehammer he took from his fathers shed. All what clouded his mind was hatred, and all that he could do was cleanse the world and himself from these... plagues.

"Aqua... I made you smile... I gave up everything for you..." Ven said as a single tear rolled down his cheek.

"I thought you loved me..." Ven said as his voice began to break. He struggled to hold in another sob and successfully overcame it. Ven clenched the sledgehammer tightly as he walked down the sidewalk. He soon stopped and looked up at the house that was in front of him.

It was Aqua's house

"Now..." Ven said as he took of his hoodie, revealing his face, his eyes red, but his face completely devoid of emotion.

"Now, Doctor's won't be able to recognize your fucking face..."

* * *

Aqua and Terra both laid on the bed in only their underwear, wildly making out with each other. They deep throated each other with their tongues, and mixed their saliva together. Aqua rolled on top of Terra and began to dry hump Terra, moaning in his mouth. Terra grabbed Aqua's ass and began to push her down on him between her humps, increasing the size of his erection. He then slipped his hands in her panties and began to rub her ass, spreading her cheeks apart and rubbing her puckered asshole and her pussy. Aqua moaned in Terra's mouth and separated the kiss. She began calling out Terra's name and began to dry hump Terra faster.

"Oh God..." Aqua moaned. Terra kissed and sucked on Aqua's breasts, savoring the taste.

"Your ass is so amazing... so are your breasts..." Terra moaned as Aqua grind against his cock. Aqua felt it was already hard and wanted to deep throat the life out of him.

"Terra, I can't wait. I need to your cock, now!" Aqua begged in a high pitched moan as she took off Terra's boxers and gripped his cock. Terra gasped at the feeling and amount of force Aqua created when she grabbed his throbbing member. Aqua drooled at the 13 inch organ stroking ito slowly.

"Mmm, you're bigger than Ven, baby." Aqua said in a flirtatious tone. Terra grinned slyly.

"Thanks, babe, and it's all for you." Terra said. Aqua stroked it a bit faster and began to lick his member like a Popsicle. Terra moaned quietly at the feeling of her wet muscle rubbing on his sensitive dick. Aqua wasted no time and inserted Terra's cock in her mouth. Terra gasped and let out a satisfied moan. Aqua slowly yet eagerly bobbed her head up and down on Terra's member, letting her saliva drip and coat his cock. Terra closed his eyes and began to pant. Aqua ran her tongue all around Terra's cock while it was in her mouth, and began to fully deep throat him. Terra moaned loudly as Aqua shoved his cock down her throat. Aqua sucked fiercely and began to play with Terra's balls, cupping them in her hand.

"Oh, f-fuck, Aqua!" Terra moaned out, bucking his hips into her face, making her take all of his cock. By now, Aqua's face was covered in her thick saliva, and Terra's cock was dripping and covered in it. The saliva dripped down his balls and onto Aqua's hand. Terra grabbed Aqua's head and forced her head down in his cock, causing her to gag and choke.

"Yeah, suck me dry... Suck me harder than Ven..." Terra moaned . Aqua gagged and choked every time Terra's cock went down her throat. She began spitting up globs of saliva on Terra's cock. She enjoyed it, however. Loud slurping, gagging and sloshing noises could be heard from the act, increasing Terra's chances to cum.

"Oh, fuck... Oh, fuck...! Oh, fuck! I-I'm cumming!" Terra moaned loudly. Terra bucked hip hips as he pushed Aqua's head down on his cock. The sensation became stronger by the minute and finally, he came.

"NNNNGHAAAAAAA!" Terra shouted as he came, shooting his cum down Aqua's throat. Aqua felt it and gagged as it traveled down her throat. She took all what he had and ate it all up. Aqua tool Terra's cock out her mouth, saliva and cum dripping down her lips and on Terra's slimy cock.

"Mmmm... Terra, you taste fantastic." Aqua said as she wiped the saliva and cum off her face. She then lied down on the bed and spread her legs open, revealing her wet pussy.

"Come eat this little pussy..." Aqua said with a grin.

* * *

Ven quietly walked in Aqua's house, silently closing the door. On the way in, he saw clothes scattered on the ground. He saw a black bra and a pair of underwear on the ground.

"How could you...?" Ven asked, sadness and anger in his tone. Another tear rolled down his cheek.

"I was the one who took care of you... How could you fucking do this to me?" Ven asked as another tear rolled down.

**_"Oh my God!"_**

Ven looked up at the stairs.

"A-Aqua?" Ven said quietly.

**_"O-Oh my God! Terra! Fucking eat me! Eat that juicy pussy!"_**

Ven couldn't hold it in anymore. Tears sprang to his eyes, his lower lip quivered and he broke down quietly. Ven dropped to his knees, carefully putting the sledgehammer on the ground, not trying to make noise.

"Aqua..." Ven sobbed pathetically. Ven was in such emotional and mental pain, he didn't want to live anymore. He felt like killing himself. But, the hate that was clouding his mind didn't want him to. The hate was telling him to slaughter the plagues... Slaughter the heartbreaks... Ven's sobs quickly turned into small chuckles.

"Heh... Heh... Ha Ha Ha Ha... HA HA HA HAAAA!" the chuckles soon turned into an insane laughter.

"How could you think this was funny, when it's not?!" Ven laughed. Ven continued laughing until his eyes narrowed and his smile disappeared.

"Be nothing... Be strong... Without me..." Ven said, with a small growl of anger.

**_"Oh God, Terra! I'm Cumming!"_**

Ven grinned and stood to his feet.

"Terra can't pleasure you the way I did..."

* * *

Aqua's juices sprayed all over Terra's face, a loud cry erupting from Aqua's mouth. Terra backed away from Aqua's pussy and licked up the sweet nectar.

"Wow, Aqua, you taste amazing." Terra complimented. Aqua giggled while rubbing her pussy.

"Terra, we're not done yet..." Aqua said in a sexy tone. Terra grinned, knowing exactly what she was thinking. Aqua used her fingers to spread the lips of her pussy apart.

"Come and destroy this pussy... Make it yours all over again." Aqua said as she rubbed her vagina. Terra crawled towards Aqua, grabbing her by the hips, pulling her closer. They went in for another passionate kiss. Their tongues entered each other's mouths, as Terra attempted to find Aqua's entrance. Terra soon found her entrance as he felt the tip of his dick touch her warm and wet core. The touch made Aqua moan softly. She wrapped her arms around Terra's neck and her legs around his waist.

"Now... Take me away!" Aqua yelled as she brought Terra closer with her legs. Terra penetrated Aqua's vagina, causing both of them to moan out in pure pleasure.

"Oh! Shit! Mmmm!" Aqua moaned loudly.

"Terra! Smash me! Make me yours!" Aqua yelled. Terra wasted no time and began thrusting his member in and out of her pussy. The feeling was incredible for the both of them. The way Aqua's pussy tightened around Terra's cock, the feeling, the warmth, and the way how Terra's cock was thick and long... everything was just perfect. Terra pounded heavily at her vagina. Aqua's juices covered his cock, lubricating him so that he was able to go faster.

"Aqua... Aqua you're so fucking tight..." Terra moaned. Aqua gritted her teeth, her eyes shut tight, and she began to claw at his back, leaving cut and scratches. Terra grunted in pain, but mostly pleasure. He didn't care if she was clawing at his back, the only thing that was stopping him from giving a fuck was the great amount of pleasure he was feeling.

"Ooooh, fuuuuck! Oh, baby! I love you! I fucking love you!" Aqua yelled out in pure pleasure. Terra lowered himself and whispered in her ear.

"Is my cock big? Is it bigger than Ven's? Say it..." Terra whispered, still thrusting ferociously.

"Terra! Oh, fuck yes! Terra! Your cock is bigger than Ven's! I love it!" Aqua called out. Sweat began forming around their bodies. Each connection their bodies made, formed a wet slap sound. Aqua's pussy made sloshing noises with every movement Terra made inside her. Terra grabbed Aqua's left ass cheek and began to move it around in his hand.

"Such a nice fucking ass..." Terra groaned. Aqua grinned, licking Terra's neck.

"Yeah... be lucky to have a girl with a big juicy ass like mine..." Aqua said in between pants while rubbing her hand down her ass.

"Ventus doesn't deserve this booty..." Aqua said, grinning slyly. Terra nodded in agreement, giving off a grin. Aqua moaned when Terra moved his hand from her ass, to her left breast, and began massaging it.

"O-Oh, he doesn't deserve... Doesn't deserve me..." Aqua moaned. Terra continued pumping her pussy, giving off grunts as he entered. Aqua's pussy tightened even tighter around Terra's cock, making Terra gasp every time he entered her.

"Oh, Aqua... Your pussy..." Terra moaned. Aqua bit her lower lip and bucked her hips up towards Terra's thrusts.

"Yeah... Yeah, my pussy is amazing, isn't it?..." Aqua asked in moans. Terra grunted, the tingling sensation began to build up inside his dick and he knew he was about to bust.

"Aqua...! I'm cumming!" Terra moaned. Aqua felt her orgasm rise as well, and clenched her teeth.

"Me too, baby! Me too!" Aqua cried.

* * *

Ven walked down the hallways, breathing rather heavily. He could hear Terra and Aqua calling out each others names in pure ecstasy, fueling his insanity. He also began to get flashbacks when they had sex...

* * *

_"Oh... Oh, Ven..." Aqua moaned, as Ven slowly thrusted himself inside Aqua. Ven grabbed Aqua's hips and pulled her closer whenever he thrusted all the way inside of her._

_"Oh, Aqua... I love you so much..." Ven moaned as he fucked her from behind. Aqua gritted her teeth, not saying anything._

_"Just fuck me, Ven!" Aqua yelled._

* * *

Ven's eyes widened in anger, a sickening grin formed across his face.

"Oh, Aqua... You think this curse will continue as we let this happen? You and I both know this curse won't last forever..." Ven said as he continued walking down the hall.

"It just can't..."

* * *

"OOOOH! TERRRRRAAAAAAA!" Aqua screamed out in pleasure and pain as her puckered asshole opened up to Terra's cock. The long organ smoothly entered her tight asshole.

"Oh my fuck! Aqua, your asshole is fucking-!" Terra couldn't finish as Aqua's asshole fully consumed his cock. Her ass pulsated and tightened on Terra, making him gasp and moan. Terra grabbed Aqua's ass, and began thrusting in and out of her ass. Aqua's sphincter moved along with the thrusts of Terra's.

"Oooooh yeah! Fuck that ass! Pound it! Fucking slam that asshole!" Aqua screamed. Terra got up on his feet and began pounding her faster and harder. Aqua began to finger herself, inserting two fingers in her pussy.

"Slam that fucking shit hole!" Aqua moaned loudly.

"Aqua! You're so fucking tight; I don't think I can fucking last!" Terra yelled.

"You better fucking last!"

"N-No! I don't think I can!"

"Don't cum just yet! I love this too much!"

"I'm sorry! B-But I can't!"

"Try!"

Terra tried to hold in his orgasm. Pre cum seeped out and dripped Aqua's ass, lubricating it. Terra kept holding in his orgasm as long as he could until he couldn't hold it in any longer.

"Oh! I'm gonna cum!" Terra yelled.

The door slammed open. Aqua and Terra quickly looked at the door, both shocked to see Ven.

"NnnghaaaaAAAH!" Terra grunted as he came heavy loads inside Aqua's asshole, making her quiver. Terra pulled out Aqua's ass with a wet pop, and his dick began to drip of his seed. Ven saw his cum flow out her ass and onto the bed and looked at the naked couple with death in his eyes.

"V-Ventus... I-"

"RRRAAAAAHHHHH!"

Terra was then bludgeoned in across the face with the sledgehammer with a loud crack. Blood splattered across the room and all over the bed, and all over Aqua. Aqua screamed in absolute horror as Terra's face was smashed with the sledgehammer. Terra fell back, completely silent and bloody. He was alive, but, he wouldn't be for long.

"You fucking TRAITOR!" Ven screamed and he swung the sledgehammer on Terra's face again. Blood splattered all over the room. Aqua screamed even louder as Ventus smashed Terra's face again. Terra's face was completely unrecognizable. His nose was completely broken, pouring blood. His lips were smashed, his teeth were missing, dangling down his gums and falling on the bed. Aqua began to sob, covering her eyes with her hands.

"Ventus! Stop!" Aqua begged. Ven payed no attention to her begs. He lifted up the sledgehammer and smashed down on Terra's skull even harder from before. Terra's head completely split open. A loud and wet crack erupted throughout the room, blood splattered everywhere, and some on Ven's face. Ven began to hyperventilate, forming a twisted and evil grin. He then licked up the blood on his face, chuckling as he did.

"You fucking monster!" Aqua screamed. Ven looked at Aqua with hate in his eyes.

"I AM a fucking monster..." Ven said, as she swung the sledgehammer at Aqua, hitting her legs. Her shins broke and tore through her skin, blood splattered across the bed and on the ground, making Aqua cry out in pure agony that Ven had never heard. Aqua buried her face in the covers and held onto her now disfigured legs, sobbing loudly in pain.

"Why?! Why?! Why are you doing this?!" Aqua sobbed hysterically. Ven smiled, enjoying the pain that Aqua was going through.

"Because..." Ven said, as he brought the sledgehammer down on her hips, completely breaking it. Another scream ripped through the sound barrier and Ven's. ears.

"FFFFFUUUUUUCK!" Aqua screamed, sobbing pathetically.

"Because... You thought that this was fucking funny. What's funny now?" Ven asked as Aqua sobbed in pain. Terra brought the sledgehammer back up again and slammed it down on Aqua's legs. Aqua looked up at the ceiling, screaming bloody murder, her face red, saliva dripping down her lips.

"YOU ABIDED BY SOMETHING SACRED! NOW IT'S GONE!" Ven yelled as he brought the sledgehammer down on Aqua's legs. Aqua buried her face in the covers, griping the sheets, sobbing.

"Please! Stop! I love you!" Aqua cried out. Ven only grew angry when she said that.

"You fucking plague..." Ven said in disgust. Aqua looked up at Ven, whimpering and breathing quickly. Snot dripped down her nose, and onto the bed, her eyes red from crying, her head pounded from the pain and excessive screaming.

"Now..." Ven said as he lifted the sledgehammer. Aqua broke down in sobs and began to beg.

"Please, don't!" Aqua begged.

"Now, your curse will die..." Ven said. He closed his eyes, as a single tear rolled down his cheek.

"Ventus! Please! Spare me!" Aqua begged. Ventus ignored her pleads.

"RAAAH!" Ven shouted as be smashed Aqua's head in, instantly killing her. Brain matter, teeth, blood, and bits of her skull splattered everywhere. Ven opened his eyes and saw what he had done. He smiled in relief, tears sprang to his eyes, and he began to sob happily. He sank next to Aqua's body, sobbing next to it. He held onto the corpse, blood and brain matter rubbed off his clothes and face.

"Now... My heartbreak dies..."

* * *

**A/N: Be sure to read and review! And make sure your read my previous story, "Sleepover" when you get the chance!**


End file.
